clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo
RE:Here's the deal Hey, I want to keep the environment awareness going. It shouldn't be a one day thing. By the way, my behavior on chat is determined by everyone else's behavior on the chat. Obviously when I return my sensitivity to things will be more tolerant, but that can wear out if other people aren't behaving well. I'm offering you the chance for me to change my personality to be reserved so it retains good behavior AND spread environmental awareness for an extra day. It's not like my current personality has to stay this way on the wikia, but it doesn't have to change, either, from my choice. I follow the Policy well, but the chat bans, like I said in the past, are subjective to the banner. Whether people think my criticisms are constructive or not depends on them. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here When did I say I wanted to be unbanned? And why did you delete http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Penguin_of_the_Month? That was a useful redirect. Surely there must be a reason. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reply And why not? Policy has a redirect to Club Penguin Wiki:Policy... :http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3APOTM&diff=1349952&oldid=1300947 So now you decide this, considering the template has been there for a long time. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9002 Excuse me? Why did you delete that redirect? That's not what I was wanting at all! I say there should be a vote to put the redirect back. It's not like you're going to tell the other admins if it should be deleted or not. Can we have a community vote? ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9004 It's not ridiculous. It's not a bad idea. It makes it easier for people who go to that page accidentally. Your opinion is just one person's opinion. I say we let the community decide on what's best. The admins already decide on the major things, while the community always decides on the minor - moderate things. That's how it's been always. When was the last time we had a community vote on something major? ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9006 That's classified as moderate, not major. Major is letting the community decide whether someone should be demoted or not, and we haven't had a community vote like that in ages. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 9008 Why you don't say? All this tells me is that there is no reason to not have a community vote. Your opinion that my idea was ridiculous is just your opinion that you expressed, not the community's. I say we have a vote so we know what the majority wants. :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 19,980 How do I deal with users on chat that call me 'Pera'? ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply 19,981 That doesn't really help. ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder Sorry Kallie I keep forgetting :(. You should put a notification, when someone uploads a photo, it tells them to license their photo. I think it would be useful. JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 22:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Kallie! Happy Earthday Kallie! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! 00:15, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Image Uploads Sorry I have not put licensing on my photos. I keep forgetting and are in such a hurry. Again very sorry. Mckenzie 101 (talk) 01:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC)April 22, 2014 RE:Grammar on User/User talk pages Where does it say that in the policy though? If it doesn't say that in the policy, then you are using your opinion to suggest me to follow what you think is right. You may well be in the wrong to use your authority to enforce your opinion to make me agree to you. Agreed? ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Grammar on User/User talk pages So why did you revert my edit if it's not taken too harshly, usually? Was my morality blown to bits by performing corrective action that only added 1 character to a message? Was the meaning of the message changed substantially? Not at all. Was my edit summary too harsh? Maybe middle way - but people can learn from other people's mistakes that way and learn that (e.g. learning that the sound of "User" sounds like it starts with "Yuser", and thus an "A" should go before instead of an "An"). ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I still think you are asserting your opinion to suggest that it deserved a revert. No factual evidence say it is wrong. Simply telling me to "let it be" does not reach a consensus. ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:53, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Weirdest picture I've ever licensed!!? Psst it was User:OrangePuffle ✓ Kyfur (talk) 10:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Sorry Kallie! Hi Kallie! I am sorry about telling everyone in the whole chat some information that I was sent via Skype about another user, I will not do this again :) Will any action be taken for this? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 15:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) User:Callum Fawsitt Help (Kallie Jo/TopEditorsWeekly) I still can't view the list properly. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kallie_Jo/TopEditorsWeekly http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cool_Pixels/global.js [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 06:26, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Penguin Day Wooth too (talk) 20:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Please Note I am really Black bird. Emperor Palpy (talk) 02:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Regarding The Funny Hat Page! Hi Kallie! As you may know I have made edits to the Funny Hat Week page many times including undo revisions. Some of them edits and undo revisions went a bit wrong. My first reason for editing was when I randomly clicked on the page (to edit anything randomly LOL) as someone edited a few minutes before and I realized that the Item Info Box was incorrect so I checked the version as well as the version before which was also the same, so I undid both of them and reverted it back to Kyfur's last edit, sorry for the amount of edits, I hope I have done a good job though fixing it, despite I had to fix the Item Info Box, the hats for the Funny Hat Week will have to be added back again, I do apologize for this but I would rather fix the template than worry about that little thing, I just though I'd let you know about this, feel free to reply on my usertalk or private message me on the chat room of any other way I could have done this! :)))))))))) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:44, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt =Permission= Can I have permission to create a blog? (~~--) Permission To Create A Blog Subject Here Can I please have permission to create my own blog? From Agent Unknown